primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Martinbrisbyfan73
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:CKprimeval07 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Xx Diictodon xX (talk) 20:26, January 9, 2016 (UTC) * Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) ** Humbert the Huntsman ** Nessus * The Coachman (Pinocchio) ** Stromboli ** J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon ** Monstro * Chernabog (Fantasia) ** T-Rex * Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear (Song of the South) * Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) * Mr. Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) ** Lucifer * The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Napoleon (Animal Farm) * Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) ** Maleficent's Goons * Cruella de Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) ** Horace and Jasper Badun * Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) * Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Shere Khan and Kaa (The Jungle Book) * The Blue Meanies (The Yellow Submarine) * Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) * Prince John (Robin Hood) ** The Sheriff of Nottingham ** Sir Hiss * Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * Blackwolf (Wizards) ** Blackwolf's Army * Saruman (The Lord of the Rings) * General Woundwort (Watership Down) * B.L. Zebub (The Devil and Daniel Mouse) * Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) ** Steele (Balto) ** The Bear * Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * King Haggard (The Last Unicorn) ** The Red Bull * Mok Swagger (Rock & Rule) ** The Schleppers Brothers * Nekron (Fire and Ice) ** Queen Juliana * The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) ** The Horned King's Barbarian Guards ** The Cauldron Born ** The Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Zygon (Starchaser: The Legend of Orin) * Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) ** Felicia * Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Ommadon (The Flight of Dragons) ** Bryagh the Dragon ** Two-Headed Serpents (Aladdin) ** The Hydra (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * The Emperor of the Night (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) ** Puppetino * Mr. Sykes (Oliver & Company) ** Roscoe and Desoto * Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Carface Curruthers (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Percival C. Mcleach (The Rescuers Down Under) * The Mouse King (The Nutcracker Prince) * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) ** T.R. Chula * Prince Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) * Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) * Holli Would (Cool World) * El Supremo and Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * The Nightmare King (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) * Jafar (Aladdin) ** Jafar's Monsters (Hercules and the Arabian Night) * Lord Maliss (Happily Ever After: Snow White) * Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom & Jerry: the Movie) * Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) ** The Clown (The Brave Little Toaster) * Grundel Toad (Thumbelina) * Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) * Scar (The Lion King) ** Shenzi, Banzai and Ed * Claudandus (Felidae) * Queen Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) * Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure) * Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Zigzag the Guard Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) ** King One-Eye ** The Dragon (The Pagemaster) * The Snow Queen (The Snow Queen) * Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ** Frollo's Soldiers * Sa'luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) * Dil and Ichy (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) * Darla Dimple and Max (Cat's Don't Dance) * Hades (Hercules) ** Pain and Panic ** The Hydra ** The Titans * Clavious (The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain) ** Knuckles the Huntsman * Dr. Greed (The Fearless Four) * Human Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) * Rasputin (Anastasia) * Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Shan Yu (Mulan) * Zelda (The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom) * Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) ** Nuka * Mr. Grasping, Toplofty and O'Bloat (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) * Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * Pharaoh Ramses (The Prince of Egypt) ** Hotep and Huy * The Bad Guys (Mickey Mouse Works) * Clayton (Tarzan) ** Wolves ** Ronno (Bambi) ** Lumpjaw ** Sabor ** German Poacher (The Legend of Tarzan) * Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) ** Jack-in-the-Box * Tzekel-Khan (The Road to El Dorado) * The Drej Queen (Titan A.E.) ** Joseph Korso and Preed * Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) * Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins) ** Warp Darkmatter ** Zurg's Hornets * Rinkus and Sierra (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) * Tyler (Heavy Metal 2000) * Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) ** Yzma's Guards ** Mechanical Attack Squid (The Emperor's New School) * Joe the Pilot Fish (Help! I'm the Fish) * Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) ** Helga * Thrax (Osmosis Jones) ** Thrax's Goons * Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) ** Nuk, Yak and Sumac * Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) ** Pink Elephants (Dumbo) ** Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) * The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) * Mr. Scroop (Treasure Planet) * Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) ** Eris' Minions * Dr. Hamsterviel (Stitch! The Movie) * Erik Hellstrom (Atlantis: Milo's Returns) * Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) * Pete (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) ** The Beagle Boys * Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) ** Rhoga and Thudd ** Ogthar's Dinosaur Army * Marcus Octavius (Highlander: The Search for Vengeance) ** Kyala * Marina del Rey (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) * Carnotaurus (Turok: Son of Stone) * Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) ** The Backson (Winnie the Pooh)